


The Bliss That is Castiel

by TheHighlyFunctioningGay



Series: Husbands and Quickies [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHighlyFunctioningGay/pseuds/TheHighlyFunctioningGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are husbands, dads, cooks, and employees. That doesn't leave much time for sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bliss That is Castiel

Cas let out a childish whimper as he turned away from Dean’s laptop, his lips puffing out into a small pout.

Dean peaked his head out from the kitchen at the sound, smiling when he saw Cas’s displeased expression. “What’s up, Cas? Did you find my secret porn stash again?”

Castiel looked off into the distance, shaking his head absentmindedly.

Dean’s smile faded as he walked out to the bedroom, worry gripping him for the first time in years.

The life they’d made together was quiet and peaceful. In the first months he and Cas had moved into this apartment, Dean made it a point to sleep with a knife under his pillow. But soon, lost in the bliss that was Castiel and domestic life, he’d forgotten about the worries of his past. Almost like there never had been any.

“What is it, Cas?” he asked more seriously now, peering at the laptop screen. “Test your social skills,” the top of the page read. “Results: You answered 0 out of 36 questions correctly. Your rank is: Below Average”

Dean chuckled, relief and amusement washing over his features. “Cassie,” he sighed, bending down to wrap his arms around Cas’s shoulders. “These quizzes aren’t even accurate. Don’t pay them any attention, okay?” The former angel furrowed his brows, and Dean kissed his cheek.

“But this one is a study. For Jessie’s school project. He asked me to take it before I dropped him off this morning.” Cas looked up at Dean, worry clouding his eyes. “Does this mean I’m-”

Dean leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Castiel’s, interrupting whatever he was going to say.

Cas sighed and relaxed into the kiss, but began to speak again when Dean pulled back. “But Dean, I’ve lived here for two years and-”

“Cas.” Castiel felt Dean’s warm breath fall over his ear. “You’re perfect. How can I convince you of that?” Dean kissed his ear, placed soft, quick kisses down his jaw, then took his lips again.

Cas let out a contented moan. “Dean, we don’t have time for this.”

Dean quieted him, exploring his warm mouth with his tongue. He pushed up the edge of Cas’s shirt, moving his hands over the plains of Cas’s firm chest. His thumb brushed over a nipple and Cas’s breath hitched.

Castiel broke the kiss and stood from the chair, turning around to face Dean. “Look what you’ve done.” He pointed to his crotch. He meant it as an accusation, but his voice came out breathy and a little desperate.

Dean looked down to see that Cas’s pants were already tented, his cock begging for attention. “You want me to fix that for you, angel?” he asked, his voice suddenly gravelly. He wound his arms around Cas’s waist and pulled him in, grinding their cocks together.

“Dean,” Cas breathed, trying to think past the sweet friction growing between them. “No time. We have to pick up-” Cas moaned. “Jessie from school.”

“Shhh, angel, I just... need to come,” Dean whispered.

Castiel understood. Ever since they’d adopted Jessie, their lives revolved around him. Taking him to school and soccer practice, helping him with homework, making sure he didn’t fry any kids with his powers. They barely had any time for themselves. Even quickies here and there were a rare occurrence.

Cas closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind of everything besides the feel of his husband’s cock pressed against his. He felt Dean’s fingers unzip his jeans, and gasped when Dean’s cold hands wrapped around his cock, pulling it out and stroking along its length.

Cas did the same, and, each holding the other’s cock, they lined them up. Their large hands coiled around their dicks, pressing them flush against each other.

Dean moaned at how hot and silky his husband’s cock felt against his own, and began to thrust into the tight heat they’d created.

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” Cas mewled in time with Dean’s thrusts. His voice came out in broken whimpers as the other man picked up the pace.

Dean felt his balls tighten. He bucked up into Cas’s hand and dick, coming with a drawn out “Casss,” his head collapsing into his husband’s neck.

They stayed that way for a moment, Dean catching his breath, until he realized Castiel’s cock was poking into his belly.

Dean placed a quick kiss on Cas’s neck, then moved down the man’s body and dropped onto his knees. He kissed the tip of Cas’s hard, red cock. Then he moved his tongue out to lick the head, but feeling Cas’s hands on the back of his head, nudging gently, he smiled and swallowed Cas down completely.

Cas screamed, bucking up into Dean’s mouth. Holding Dean’s head in place, Cas looked into his eyes as he pulled himself out, then slammed back in. That was all it took, and Cas was coming into Dean’s mouth, the other man eagerly swallowing every drop.

Dean stood up, flashing a worn-out, sated smile at Cas.

Cas leaned in and wrapped his arms around Dean, just to hold the man he loved so much.

Not two seconds passed before the oven let out a ‘ding’ and Cas’s phone rang. They sighed, separating and pulling their pants up, Dean padding to the kitchen to take his pie out, and Cas answering his phone.

With the pie cooling on the stovetop, Dean walked back out to the bedroom to put on his shoes.

“What do you mean, I have to work next Saturday?” he heard Castiel say in an angry, hushed tone.

Cas groaned, pressing the ‘end’ button and throwing his phone haphazardly onto the bed. He looked up to see Dean, who was gazing at him, eyes filled with disappointment.

Neither of them said anything as Cas pulled on his shoes and they walked out the door.

They walked slowly down the street toward Jessie’s school, Cas glancing timidly at his husband. Dean stared straight ahead, trying to wrap his mind around having to give up his angel for yet another Saturday.

Castiel let out a small, almost inaudible huff, which was his usual sign for, “Don’t you be mad at me, you know I’d stay home with you if I could.”

Dean rolled his eyes and slipped his hand into his angel’s, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Cas smiled and squeezed back, falling into step with his husband, as they made their way to pick up their son.


End file.
